Playing with Fate
by Sheepz
Summary: [Chapter Two in the making] Chapter Two is being worked on right at this moment, and should be up incredibly soon. Thanks to all five of my reviewers, Chp2 is dedicated to you guys!


**Playing with Fate**

_Playing with toys is enjoyable, Play with your fate, however, at sometimes can be murderous. What's to do when an old man appears suddenly in your room one day, requesting your team's assistance to defeat a Dark Lord named Voldemort? And who would watch over the city in the time period of a whole year while they're away? Things are definitely looking confusing for Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg as they are plunged into the world of magic…_

_Harry Potter X-over._

* * *

The usual silence of six o'clock in the morning greeted Robin's ears as he woke up, dressed quietly and walked swiftly out to the kitchen. No one was up yet, except Raven, who was sitting on the couch, reading a book, whispering the words soundlessly under her breath.

She had in one hand a mug of herbal tea, and was sipping it whenever she had finished a paragraph, which, Robin decided, was quite often, as Raven was a fast reader.

Making himself some toast, and shoving it in his mouth, he mindlessly walked back to his room, to get some thinking done. The next time the HIVE appeared, they would be ready.

Swallowing the toast with one last big gulp, he opened his door and grabbed the paper and clipboard, which he had left on the floor the night before.

Finding a pencil, he started sketching out the final half of the battle plan. It would more or less be around what he expected, anyway, so what's it worth to worry about what the might do? He frowned, and placed the clipboard back onto the floor, dropping the pencil with it. Did he just think that? No. Of course not, he wasn't _that_ stupid… was he?

Shaking his head clear of any doubtful thoughts, he picked up a random discman and placed the headpiece around his ears, flicking on 'On' switch back to its preferable place. As soon as the music blared into his ears, he sunk down into the pillows…

After the first chorus ended, he sighed. Sometimes he had to listen to the overwhelming blares of loud music, just to keep sane. He had gone out of the limits once, though. He had punched Starfire for asking to many questions… she still didn't trust him as much as she used to. Instead of asking him about Earth ways and wonders, she went to Cyborg, who knew quite as much as Robin at Earthly things.

Large thumps were penetrating the floor outside of Robin's room as Cyborg passed, having just woken up. Robin kept on listening to the music, occasionally his mind wandering.

As he repeated the song for the third time, he sighed again. Starfire would forgive him, he decided. It would just take time… But it HAD taken time. Precious time. It was already a month after the incident, and still Starfire preferred asking Cyborg any questions she had, or if it was something personal, Raven.

He honestly didn't know how she could talk to Raven about those things, but, it was probably due to the same-gender thing…

He continued to think, and just as the last line of the song filled his ears, a large POP! And a Ow! Could be heard, if you were perhaps standing outside the Boy Wonder's bedroom.

"My apologies… most amusing though, you were muttering a lot of words… almost as if you knew I was going to come by that last four words… ah well. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am here under bad circumstances."

Robin stared in amazement at the old man that had gotten off of his bed, and was now standing in front if him. His long white beard was thrown hastily over his shoulder, and a long, thin stick was tucked inside the pocket of his long, aqua robes.

"Robin" he mumbled, sticking out his hand numbly, still shocked by the appearance of Albus Dumbledore, who was smiling, obviously amused, even though, as he had said, he was reporting to Robin under bad circumstances.

"Leader of the Teen Titans, am I correct?" Albus Dumbledore mused, as his hand met Robin's with a quick shake.

"Yes" Robin's mouth flew open, as his bottom jaw connected with the floor. As his jaws connected again, he blinked a few times, then regained composure.

"Yes, you haven't heard of me. Although I am the headmaster of a school, Muggles don't know about it…"

"Muggles?" repeated Robin, his jaw connecting with the floor once again.

"It's what we like to call… non-magic folk. Like you"

Robin stared at the man, and this time his eyes lingered on the long stick in his pocket. Seeing his eyes avert to the stick, Dumbledore chuckled, picking it up so Robin could get a better view.

"My wand" he said simply, before stashing it away again.

"Enough small talk. What bad circumstances? Why do you need us? Tell me!" Robin crossed his arms over his chest, standing up, only to be compared to Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Robin, may you please only ask one question at a time? I will answer this, but, alas, for the rest of you to understand, I will need to tell you all at the same time. Now, where would the children be at such a early time in the morning?"

Robin doubted that the Team would like being called children, but led Dumbledore out of the room and into the main room, where, sure enough, was Raven reading, her mug now no where in sight. Starfire was sitting on the sofa, next to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were crashing down in a one-on-one battle, which was displayed on the giant screen in front of them.

"Titans, I would like you to meet Albus Dumbledore. He needs to… explain… something to us" Raven closed her book and looked up, her eyes meeting Dumbledore's. A second later she turned away, and glared at Beast Boy, making a large sweat drop appear, as he hastily paused the game and turned around to listen.

"Thank-you, Robin. There is something I desperately need to tell you, and I will do so right now…" Dumbledore started, the room turned into icy silence, as all ices were apon Dumbledore.

"Sixteen years ago, a Dark Lord named Thomas Riddle was at his highest, reigning fear over the Wizarding World. Preferring to go by the name Voldemort, he had many followers and supporters, who helped him cause panic and terror over us all. He had been sending his servants, named Death Eaters, to search for the location of one particular family. The Potters. He arrived late one night, and killed them, using the Killing Curse. When the mother and father were on the floor, he cornered the one-year-old son, and used, again, the Killing Curse.

"This is the part no one gets. It supposedly backfired, and Voldemort went into hiding, leaving the little boy in the ruins of his house. The gamekeeper at Hogwarts rescued him, and took him to live with his muggle Aunt and Uncle, who had a son of their own, a few months or so older than the boy.

"Harry Potter was re-acquainted with Hagrid on the night of his eleventh birthday, and introduced to the Wizarding world. You'll under stand this in some time, but, to cut my very long report short, Voldemort rose again in Harry's first year at Hogwarts, and has to defeat him this year, his last year. I am here requesting your help."

Silence echoed throughout the room, until Raven raised an eyebrow.

"One question" she asked, as monotonous as ever "What are Muggles, and another question, what's Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore smiled.

"Muggles, for the second time, are what we wizards and witches call non-magical folk. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which I am the headmaster of."

"So how are we supposed to help?" chipped in Beast Boy, who was looking more focused than usual.

"You will join Hogwarts for the year, you will be in classes, each have a individual wand and get to know the other students of your sorted house. You will all be in seventh year, the better to know the trio in whom need your help. Ah, well, now we need to get there, don't we?"

They just stared at Dumbledore, each with thoughts including disbelief, confusion and shock. Even Raven had a look of surprise on her face when Dumbledore finished talking, although she went back to normal nearly two minutes before the rest.

"I have arranged a port key…" Dumbledore pulled a empty bottle from his pocket, and held it in the air.

"It is due to go off at midday. I suggest you start packing."


End file.
